


Here You Cannot Leave Me

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fourth Age, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3784063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about Arwen's final farewell to Estel.</p><p></p><div class="center">
  <p> 2006 MEFA Winner -<br/>2nd place, Poetry - Drama<br/><img/><br/></p>
</div>
            </blockquote>





	Here You Cannot Leave Me

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

She knew the day would ev'r come  
Her blood warned of this fate  
  
Taking cold hands lovingly  
The hour growing late  
  
  
I have bid farewell our children  
Now I bid farewell to you  
  
Here you cannot leave me  
This you cannot do  
  
  
Arriving at the House of Kings  
He spoke his last farewell  
  
Lying down on regal bed  
Where e'er my King will dwell  
  
  
She stood alone in silence  
Her tears made not a sound  
  
Left to mourn in solitude  
No footsteps on the ground  
  
  
Wrapped in grief unfading  
For love could not depart  
  
She could not leave her love Estel  
Who long had held her heart  
  
  
Here you cannot leave me  
Once again she cried  
  
Bound to love eternal  
Cursed a mortal bride  
  
  
Refusing immortality  
For love of Elessar  
  
In pale mist now is dimming  
Arwen Evenstar


End file.
